In This Quiet
by Aphotic-Night
Summary: It is a templar's Maker given duty to watch over the mages. He isn't supposed to be fascinated. None of them are. But he watches with fascination anyways. Mild and unrequited F!SuranaxCullen.


**Title**: In This Quiet  
**What**: Mild and unrequited Cullen/F!Surana. He knows that she sings to herself when she thinks no one else is looking...  
**Notes**: And suddenly I just wanted to write Dragon Age fanfiction what. Just a one-shot, might think of writing another fic where there's chapters with different Wardens and AUs.

* * *

As a templar it was Cullen's sacred and Maker given duty to keep a close eye on the mages housed in the Circle Tower of Ferelden. There was just some things magic could not help shield them from. Thus the templars watched their charges; from the door to down the long winding corridors and stairs, and to the corners of their dormitories. Inevitably, the smallest habits and closest secrets would be revealed whether the observance occurred through the ears or the eyes. Simply put it was inevitable that Cullen's ears would pick up the hushed, melodic tones, that came from the darkened library.

But if he had to be completely honest to himself (and Maker preserve him) it was difficult not to watch Sabine Surana for reasons other than his job. Cullen would keep a respectful distance away from the elf as she gathered books from the tall shelves and then settled herself in front of a table (preferably in cozy corner with few people around, he had noted) and then she would stay up studying deep into the night until he or another templar prompted her gently to return to her dormitory with the other apprentices. As Sabine read her books, he would watch. Cullen would note how long her dark hair was and how by candlelight there was a blackness akin to ink. When he passed by after going around the library once to check on the others, he would also notice her slanted dark eyes and long lashes and how peaceful, but inscrutable they looked, and how delicate her fingers were and how her ears were quite small for an elf. Without even realizing it, just watching made him fascinated.

He wasn't supposed to be fascinated. None of them were.

It wasn't as she was shrouded in mystery though. Sabine had arrived at the Circle at a young age as most magi did, separated from her family and bound to the Circle and Chantry doctrines. If there was anything that did set her apart from the rest it was a spark of talent that granted her apprenticeship under the First Enchanter Irving himself. But apart from intelligence and talent she slipped herself into obscurity with other areas. Sabine was quiet and seemed to mingle with her fellow apprentices at a bare minimum save one or two other mages she seemed to be close friends with. She was never outwardly merry, sad, or angry and no one else bothered to penetrate the shell that was built around her. As long as there was no trouble from her, there was no trouble from the others, no more and no less.

He couldn't help, but wonder if there was more. The night Cullen was wondering that was also the night he first heard her sing and more.

It was getting late and most of the other apprentices had retired to their dorms. Sabine was still in that same corner with the same amount of books to sift through and Cullen was in his usual position, fully armored, and ever watchful. At first it was just the usual; the rustling of paper, the scratching of ink, and stillness. Then suddenly a tune. He turned to face her properly. The tune became words, soft and melancholic, and it became a song. Sabine didn't move until she sat up with a start when Cullen spoke up saying,

"That was nice."

The elf blinked at him once or twice looking surprised for once. She gave him a nod.

"Thank you."

For a few minutes there was an awkward silence until Cullen found himself coughing and wanting to continue the conversation before she delve into her studies again.

"Do you do that often?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, but to his relief she replied.

"Do what? Sing?" Sabine thought for a moment and then shook her head, brushing her long hair behind one ear and turning a page of her book and scratching down a few notes.

"I used to. But not anymore."

"Why now then? Because I think it was... well I just said it was nice," fumbled Cullen. _Stupid, stupid! Way to look like a bumbling fool!_ But she didn't laugh nor did she look haughty at his shy behavior. Her quill ceased to move and Sabine answered her eyes melancholic and her voice quiet.

"Today is the anniversary of my arrival here. Perhaps it was the best way I thought I could celebrate."

"Oh."

More silence. Everything would be back to the way it was and he would just go back to watching her and she would go back into the written word. To his surprise she spoke up again.

"I'm glad you could hear that Cullen. And I'm glad you thought it was nice."

Sabine turned to face him and the templar sworn he felt his heart skip a beat when she gave him the faintest of smiles.

"Maybe..."

Suddenly, there was a bustle of people coming in their direction consisting of a templar and one of the mage instructors. Cullen turned, face and posture alert and Sabine stood up as if sensing the urgency. The instructor walked over to Sabine and spoke a few words to her. The message made a tight line of the elf's mouth and Cullen's breath stop.

Her Harrowing was to take place tomorrow.

The night Cullen heard Sabine Surana sing was also the last.


End file.
